windows are very useful
by 13darksoulsand1madhater
Summary: Rogue needs to tell Lucy something, so he asks Natsu which is the best way into her house. Natsu tells Rogue 'use the window! it's never locked' unsure Rogue decides to trust him. what happens if Rogue sees something he's not really meant to see? how will Lucy react? will things go well for Rogue? RoLu! (also a slight lemon)


**Hey Minna! Long time no see right? Er- well you never actually see me…but you know what I mean! **

**Rogue: 13darksouls-Chan? Do you want me to do the disclaimer?**

**13darksouls-Chan: humm…Sure…you be a good boy, ya hear?!**

**Rogue: *blushing* yes ma'am! 13darksouls-Chan does not Own Fairy Tail!**

* * *

Rogue slowly looked down at Lucy, a dark red blush evident on his strong jaw line and his cheeks. He lunged at her with such force he knocked her onto the soft, and surprisingly unmade bed. His arms found their way around her rather large chest, giving a light squeeze he growled at her slightly amused expression

"Mine." Rogue gave a possessive growl as he crashed his mouth down onto hers, Lucy bit back a moan as she clutched his shoulders…

**TIME SKIP!**

Lucy's P.O.V

**BANG!**

"Damnit! Look at what you did you baka!" a man shouted out across the little river

"Muumum NO! Sleep come back!" Lucy yelled as her wonderful dream slipped away. Lucy looked around, her room was clean, no dirty clothes on the floor…

_Ew I need a bath, it feels like I ran in mud! A nice hot bath will do the trick…_

As the bath water ran, Lucy started to drop her vanilla and strawberry scented bath salts in as steam started to rise to the celling **(A/N; Sorry! My spell check is going crazy, so if there're any spelling mistakes please ignore them!)**

As Lucy climbed into the bath water she started to remember last night…

_**Flash back! (last night)**_

"_**Hey, Lucy?" Rogue asked coming in through her window, something natsu said would always be open-and he was right.**_

_**Rogue looked up to see Lucy in a lacey black bra and underwear set. She was pulling a red tank-top over her head, black shorts still around her ankles. Not waiting for a response Rogue walked over to her and started to pull the shorts up slowly, his strong rough hands ever so often brushing her legs. Coming to a stop he set his hands to set on her hips, not wanting to back out of what he walked in on just yet, he ran his hands down to her thigh. Slowly rubbing small circles in her inner thigh, Lucy gasped "R-rogue…" Lucy moaned **_

_**He pinned her back against the wall, his chest suddenly assaulting hers. He lifted Lucy up as if she weighed nothing his hands cupped her ass; she decided to go along with him and wrap her legs around his waist. Then he began a whole new assault, he roughly kissed her neck, arms, collarbone, he nibbled at her ear licking and nipping at the soft sensitive skin. Lucy moaned and ran her fingers through his hair, pulling him closer as he kissed her neck.**_

_**Rogue pulled away, Lucy gave a gasp and a sigh as he stopped. He looked her in the eyes "Lucy I want you…I want to be with you…" then he kissed her, lips crashing and teeth knocking. as the hunger for one another died down a little they gasped for air. Lucy smiled and started to kiss Rogue softly, he gave in to her demand of some sweet simple kisses but then she started to get rougher. She licked his bottom lip and he gladly gave her entry. she started to moan as his tongue did wonders to hers. They broke apart from their lip lock as Lucy breathed out "Rogue to the bed."**_

_**He set her down gently as he climbed on top of her. Rogue slowly looked down at Lucy, a dark red blush evident on his strong jaw line and his cheeks. He lunged at her with such force he knocked her onto the soft, and surprisingly unmade bed. His arms found their way around her rather large chest, giving a light squeeze he growled at her slightly amused expression**_

"_**Mine." Rogue gave a possessive growl as he crashed his mouth down onto hers; Lucy bit back a moan as she clutched his shoulders, then they were tugging at each other's clothes. Soon they were completely naked and went to work on each other, biting, licking, and teasing. As they worked in and out after Lucy had her orgasm and Rogue 'came' they collapsed and held each other close, they drifted off into dreamland…**_

_**end flashback**_

no one's P.O.V

_oh my god. rogue and I...me and rogue...had...we had...SEX! I know he liked me but not that much! huh? wait...did he stay the night? or did he leave right after? ...I don't remember! wait maybe that was just a dream...yeah it had to be a dream other wise I would have love bites..._

Lucy jumped out of the water as fast as she could, quickly put on a blue robe, and raced to the little mirror in her bathroom .wiping the steam off the mirror she gasped when she saw her neck was covered in bite marks.

"but Rogue...where are you? don't you know I love you?" Lucy whispered as she sank down to the bathroom floor sobs racking her body, she jumped when arms found their way to her small middle, and she came in contact with a strong well defined chest.

"Lucy I love you too. I did stay the night, I just got up early to cook for you. see?" Rogue said as he pulled her out to the table. she smiled and kissed Rogue

"thanks Rogue...I love you." rogue smiled and kissed her temple "I love you too Lucy. come on let's eat!"


End file.
